The capacity of long-haul communication systems, such as undersea or submarine communication systems, has been increasing at a substantial rate for the transmission of significant amounts of data. For example, some long-haul optically amplified undersea communication systems are capable of transferring information at speeds of 10 gigabits per second (Gbps) or higher across great distances that often span from continent to continent.
Long-haul communication systems are particularly susceptible to noise and pulse distortion given the relatively long distances over which the signals must travel in a transmission channel. During transmission, data can become corrupted from noise within transmission channels, faults in transmission or receiving devices, or data errors from reading to and writing from an elastic store.
Various techniques are used to improve performance of a transmission channel to minimize the error probability of the data being transmitted. Such improved performance is necessary in order to reduce the bit error rate (BER) at a given value of signal to noise ratio (SNR) or to have the same bit error rate but at a lower value of the signal to noise ratio.
Thus, a need still remains for a transport network system providing increasing system capacity, improving transmission reliability, and increasing transmission length. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.